


Burn

by mikkithegazette



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Kaita, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkithegazette/pseuds/mikkithegazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here comes the darkness, it's eating at my soul now that the spark has gone out of control. <br/>This fire is raging, I can't find the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Imported work.

"We can't do this anymore." the blonde whispered, the dark hood he was wearing covering whatever was left to see in the darkness that surrounded him and his boyfriend, his heart sinking as soon as the words left his pale lips. They'd been sitting on the same cold bench in the middle of the night for the past hour saying absolutely nothing, tense silence filling their ears. How many times had Reita counted the number of stars glistening in the night sky around the full moon to keep himself distracted, evading the very thing he called on. He was the one that told Kai to meet him and yet he was the one afraid to speak, afraid to finally end it. "We don't deserve this."

It was agonizing, but honestly what all could be said? They'd said plenty during the nights they couldn't stand to be near each other, screaming and arguing until one of them gave in or lost the pointless fight. The bassist knew for a fact that what they had was unhealthy and would never work and yet they were still in each other's arms every night sharing a bed. They still woke up the next morning like the previous night had never happened and acted like everything was fine; they even kissed each other good morning. Reita wondered if it was ever out of a true yet diseased love or if it was just routine; if it was routine to just pretend everything was normal and they weren't falling apart from the inside out was the big question. Shaking his head in sadness, the blonde stood up and looked over at the brunette, slightly alarmed at the sight before him.

Kai was smiling. He wasn't wearing a mask of pain and hurt like Reita was nor did he look nearly as upset as the blonde thought he would look; he was sporting a genuine smile that could have lit up the entire night sky had the stars not been there. "You've done it, Rei."

Confused, Reita turned towards him and narrowed his eyes in evident bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

Standing up and wrapping his arms around the blonde's thin frame, he sighed deeply and hugged him tightly, almost too happy for words. It was finally over. No more screaming, no more pain, no more suffering...no more. It was as if a huge burden had been lifted from their shoulders and they were able to roam wherever they wished without fear of dragging each other down. Kai turned his head to kiss the warm cheek next to him and a lone tear fell from his eye as he said his next words.

"You set us both free."

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment and subscribe! I'd really like to hear some feedback, please. ;;


End file.
